The present invention relates to a control method of exhaust gas purification system and an exhaust gas purification system that can simplify data for control by decreasing the number of meshes and the number of data maps of a data map for multi injection control while preventing occurrence of a torque shock at forced regeneration control accompanying multi injection of an exhaust gas purification device such as a continuous regeneration type DPF device or an NOx purification device.